Conventional process control systems generally include components for sensing, measuring, evaluating, and adjusting or otherwise controlling a variety of process variables. Such systems also generally include components that provide the capability to communicate information about process control variables between sensing, measuring, evaluating or adjusting components. One such system for communicating information is a two-wire system that creates a loop that physically connects a sensing, measuring, evaluating or adjusting device (e.g., field device) to a process controller. However, while such conventional systems and methods provide techniques for sensing, measuring, evaluating, adjusting and/or otherwise controlling a variety of process variables, these systems and methods have not provided arrangements of tying field devices within a control system with wireless capabilities.